Akihiko Uzumaki
Akihiko Uzumaki (うずまき昭彦, Uzumaki Akihiko) is the First Head of the Uzumaki Clan. He is known for his prowess in Fuinjutsu ''and, most notably, his ability to manifest Chakra Chains. Background Ever since his birth, Akihiko had been a quiet, somewhat reclusive individual, preferring his scrolls over combat training. Until he came of age, the Uzumaki clan had always been lead by a council. But, after his sister came into contact with a previous leader of the Senju clan, setting in motion a chain of events that led to several raids, the Uzumaki clan made one final push and barely came out the victor. Akihiko, realizing both sides had suffered major losses, agreed to form an alliance between the Uzumaki clan, and the newly elected leader of the Senju clan, LordFumi, as the previous one had fled after his clan's defeat. But, with the majority of his clan away to aid their newfound allies, Akihiko's younger sister Misuki assasinated the Uzumaki council before deserting and joining the cult. Enfuriated by this act of betrayal, Akihiko swore to capture Misuki and bring her to justice. After these events, Akihiko established a new council, consisting of his childhood friends. Some time after that, about four years ago, he knitted a scarf he named George. Appearance Akihiko is a tall, lean man with tanned skin and shoulder-length red hair. His usual attire consists of a set of simple robes with the Uzumaki crest printed on it. When he goes out into combat, he wears a standard Uzumaki flak under his robes, favoring the outfit over heavier armor to maintain his mobility. Abilities Being the leader of his clan, Akihiko is obviously a powerful shinobi. He is the inventor of many of the clan's current Fuinjutsus. He is also very skilled with his unique ability: The Chakra Chains. Fuinjutsu Arguably his strongest point, Akihiko's mastery over Fuinjutsu exceeds that of anyone in his clan. His control stretches even further than conventional Fuinjutsu, as he has mastered Space-Time Fuinjutsu as well, a skill only a select few in his clan have been able to learn. Nature Transformation Akihiko is knowledgeable in all basic Nature Transformations, and is capable of utilising each element to some extent. His prefered element, though, is ''Shōton, more commonly known as the Kekkei Genkai Crystal Release. Using his unique ability to create and manipulate crystals, he utilizes this element to fill the battlefield with razor-sharp crystals, or choke his opponents to death with crystal dust. Chakra Chains Using his unique chakra, Akihiko is capable of manifesting and control the fabled Chakra Chains, an ability said to manifest only once every hundred years. He can use his chains for both offensive and defensive techniques. Dokujutsu Thanks to his many hours of studying, Akihiko has become very knowledgeable in the workings of the human body and, more specifically, what herbs and powders obstruct said workings. Combining his knowledge with his Crystal Release, he can create a massive cloud of crystal dust covered in poison. Bōjutsu Never having been much of a fan of sharp, bladed weapons, Akihiko's weapon of choice has become the Shakujō, a staff often wielded by monks. He has become quite potent with his staff, being capable of dispatching several adversaries at once with it. Rumor has it that his Shakujō is actually the one wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths, and was recently found in an excavation, but this has been denied by Akihiko. Category:Clan Leader Category:First Generation